YouTube Lovers
by HGrocks123
Summary: Title says all.
1. Chapter 1: RingRing

YouTube Lovers

Chapter 1: RingRing

(My POV)

I was walking the streets of frozen Los Angeles. My friends were at my side. Then, a number popped up on my iPhone. I said that I had an incoming call.

When I answered, I heard Joey Graceffa's voice. THE Joey Graceffa's voice. He said: "Hi, is this Angelica Valley?" I said yes. He said: "Did your school already let you out for winter break?" I said yes. He said: "Would you like to be in my video tomorrow?" I exploded with joy. "But, I promised my friends I would hang out with them." He said: "Bring your friends." I said yes.

I think I'm in LOVE... with JOEY GRACEFFA!


	2. Chapter 2: Love

Chapter 2: Love

(My POV)

*The next day*

I went to Joey's without my BFFs. They clearly had other plans. They weren't my real friends if they ditched me like that.

*An hour later*

I'm at Joey's, and I'm crying inside a group hug with Joey, Luke, Ingrid, and Meghan. They asked why I came in and started crying. They are shooting a Hunger Games parody and asked me if I could be Prim. I said yeah, anything to get my mind off my "bffs".


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

Chapter 3: Flashback

(My POV)

I stormed into Joey's place, sat on the couch, and started bawling my eyes out. Joey saw me, and ran over. I think he smells good. And his body warmth, ooh. Then he started to talk babyish to me. I said through sniffles and tears: "I'm 20, I don't need to have someone baby-talk me." Then, Luke, Ingrid, and Meghan saw and stood me up. They put me in the center of a group hug.

Joey: Would you like to be Prim?

Me: Sure, anything to get my mind off those douche bags!

Joey: I'll ask 'bout that later.

Luke: *mocking Joey* Ready to be Primanya?

Joey: Shut up.

Ingrid&Meghan: Don't mind them, they're also acting like douche bags!

Joey: Oh my goodness gracianyas! This is #cray!

Me: What, you gooberanya?

Joey: Whats a gooberanya?

Me: I don't know.

Joey: Anyway, look at my costume. It's #cray!

Me: Mine is sooo simple.

We shot the video, then Joey did a vlog. He showed me to his "psychopaths". Then, out of nowhere, Joey asked me if I would be his gf. I said yes instantly. I told him I needed to quit college. He asked why. I said "Because I go to Uconn, back in Connecticut—." "I need to call a friend."

~phone call~

Me: Hi, it's Angelica. May I speak to him?

?: Hey babe.

Me: Don't call me babe, Adam.

Adam: Are you on your period?

Me: No, douche bag, I found another guy.

Adam: What, no, it's not... HIM, is it?

Me: Yes, it is.

Adam: Well, bye then.

Me: Bye.

I started to cry. Joey saw me-again-and started to hug me. He said everything was ok.

(Adam's POV)

So, he thinks he can steal my girl? Ha! He messed with the wrong guy! And he doesn't know about... IT, I hope. Well, if he doesn't, too bad. FOR HIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Joey's POV)

She moves in tonight. I'm so excited! She even agreed on sharing the bed. She has been emotional though. Meh, I'll ask her after she's settled in.


	4. Chapter 4: Weird (AND SCARY) Q&A

Chapter 4: Weird (AND SCARY) Q&A

(My POV)

*2 days later*

Joey: Hey, Babyanya, can I ask you 1 question?

Me: Sure, Babeanya, what is it?

Joey: Actually, it's more like 2, but-.

Me: You can ask me anything.

Joey: Who did you call and why have you been so... so... so emotional?

Me: I called my douche bag ex-bf and told him we're done. And the reason I've been this way is because... because... because I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS KID!

Joey: 0.0

Me: OMG. Joey, did I scare you? Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have shouted. Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry-.

Joey: No, don't be sorry, it's ok.

Me: No, its not ok. Now, I don't feel right.

Joey: Why?

Me: Because Adam has hurt or killed anyone who tried to flirt with me. He killed one guy and the guy's father killed his mom. He illegally married us and raped me. I never wanted to see him again, but his dad is the one that wanted us together. The guy threatened to kill me! He said: "If you ever break my boy's heart, I will hunt you down and kill you and whoever you're with". I've been scarred ever since.

Joey: Baby...

Me: Babe...

SILENCE

Joey: Do you want to have his kid?

Me: What, no. Why would I?

Joey: Do you want to... *down on 1 knee*

Me: Oh, baby...

Joey: Angelica Valley, will you be my wife?

Me: OMG, YES!

Joey: I'll make you a deal.

Me: What about?

Joey: If you marry me, the kid is raised as ours. Deal?

Me: Deal.

He slipped the ring on my finger. I am so excited!

(Adam's POV)

So I see he has proposed. What?! My kid will be raised as his or no marriage? Looks like I've got a wedding to crash!

(Joey's POV)

Now that I know, I can prevent this "Adam" guy from hurting my Angel. If he lays one little fingertip on her, I swear to God I will go "Kung fu panda" all over his booty.


	5. Author's Note

This is the end. The info before the next story is important!

~Bye till the the sequel~

HGrocks123


End file.
